


The Ocean Waves

by pennysparkle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has the dream again, the one where he finds himself surrounded by warm, crystalline water, rocked underneath the surface of waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing inspired by [Cae](http://transparensie.tumblr.com)'s [art](http://transparensie.tumblr.com/post/68232841985/i-have-this-dumb-headcanon-where-sanji-likes-to).

He has the dream again, the one where he finds himself surrounded by warm, crystalline water, rocked underneath the surface of waves. There's fish flitting around him too, bright yellow and blue ones, smaller and bigger and then huge. Their ghostly fins brush his skin, and as he starts to paddle forward against the resistance of the water, they follow him.

He can see the sun. It bounces off of the waves, then filters down to the coral reef and the patches of rock and the soft sand. His ears tingle with the amorphous sound of movement through water, but beyond that, there's silence.

It's his favorite dream. He feels so comfortable, cradled by the ocean as he drifts away from land, and it doesn't hurt. His lungs never start to burn - he just swims where he likes, and that's good enough.

The part that hurts, that comes before. On the ocean, on a ship, waiting to find the right place, that's when it hurts. Sometimes the dream ends before he even finds it, and when that happens, it's his least favorite dream.

It's the journey that hurts, and also the part of the dream where he awakens.

"We're here," Zoro says as his hand shakes Sanji's shoulder. The train has stopped moving, and so has his dream. He opens his eyes, sees Zoro's black ones in front of him, and he stands. Zoro is solid beside him, and Sanji smiles, because this part doesn't hurt. He follows Zoro to the train doors and they disembark together.

Back to the journey.


End file.
